Une histoire d'esprit!
by Ange Noir des Tenebres
Summary: Envoyé par Bobby sur une banale affaire d'esprit, les frères Winchester font faire la connaissance de Richard ... et malheureusement pour eux, les choses ne vont pas aller en s'améliorant. Aussi, rien de tel qu'un petit passage par la case "lit" pour calmer les moeurs ... WINCEST ... venez vite voir!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir/Bonne nuit … à toutes et à tous !

Voici une autre petite histoire sur un couple dont je ne parviens pas à me défaire (je n'en ai pas envie non plus à vrai dire …) et qui m'est venu suite à un drôle de rêve.

Une histoire basique mais dont j'ai beaucoup apprécié écrire la relation entre les deux frères !

**Thème :** _Supernatural_….. of course !

**Disclamer :** Sam et Dean ne m'appartiennent pas … quel dommage ! T-T

**Résumé **: Envoyé par Bobby sur une affaire de vieux manoir hanté, Sam et Dean font connaissance avec Richard … et tout ne va pas forcément se passer pour le mieux. Rien de mieux qu'un petit passage par la case « lit » pour qu'ils oublient tous leurs soucis !

**Pairing :** Sam/Dean … forcément ^^

…..

-Tu es sûr que c'est le bon endroit ? demande Dean perplexe alors qu'il sort de la voiture.

-oui, sûr et certain. Ce vieux manoir est l'endroit le plus hanté de la ville et c'est de lui que parte toutes les légendes locales. Bobby ne s'était pas trompé. Dit Sam alors qu'il claque la portière.

-hé ! Doucement la voiture. Dit Dean en caressant le toit de l'Impala non sans un sourire moqueur de Sam.

-je te promets que dès que c'est possible, on se mariera tous les trois comme ça, elle aussi, elle fera partie du couple et elle me fera moins d'ombre. Raille Sam alors qu'il avance vers l'entrée de la vieille demeure.

-c'est malin ça. Souffle Dean en le suivant.

… et oui, nos deux frères se trouvent actuellement dans un vieux patelin des États-Unis dont ils ne se rappellent même plus le nom tellement c'est nul comme endroit et même pas indiqué sur une carte ! Bobby leur avait fait part d'un petit souci concernant une chasse à l'esprit dans un vieux manoir qui avait déjà fait plusieurs morts dont un récemment et que les habitants voulaient le faire détruire. Au début, les frères ne comprenaient pas pourquoi leur ami en faisait toute une histoire, si le manoir était détruit, l'esprit ne serait plus rattaché à rien et cesserait d'agir … seulement quand Bobby vous dit quelque chose, c'est qu'il vaut mieux se préparer à tout, et souvent au pire !

En effet, le manoir que les habitants voulaient détruire pour empêcher d'autres morts ne s'était pas laissé faire. Ils ont beau eu mettre le feu, le tuyau d'arrosage s'est déclencher tout seul et à éteint les flammes avant qu'elles ne se propagent. Ils ont ensuite essayé de la détruite littéralement parlant mais à peine ont-ils fait une brèche avec une hache dans un des murs que la hache s'est retourné contre son propriétaire et lui a coupé une main … depuis, plus personne n'ose approcher cette vieille bicoque ! Ayant été contacté par une vieille amie habitant non loin de ce petit patelin, Bobby s'était renseigné mais n'avait rien trouvé mais, étant déjà sur une autre affaire, il ne pouvait s'en occuper. Il avait alors profité des frères Winchester qui étaient simplement venus passés deux-trois jours chez lui, le temps de se remettre d'une chasse aux vampires assez rude…

A peine ont-ils eu le temps de se remettre sur pieds que Bobby – leur oncle par affection – les jeter de chez lui pour qu'ils se rendent aussitôt ici, dans ce vieux patelin pourri avec ce vieux manoir pourri dans ce coin du pays … pourri aussi tant qu'à faire. D'un côté, tant mieux pour eux car, comment dire … c'est assez délicat à dévoiler mais … nos deux frères ne sont plus simplement frères … disons qu'ils ont découverts qu'ils s'aimaient beaucoup … beaucoup plus que ça … qu'ils s'aimaient vraiment vraiment, mais alors vraiment beaucoup … en gros, ben oui, maintenant, ils sont en couple ! Pfiou … ça y est, c'est dit, on respire … inspire, expire … inspire, expire … etc …

Et oui, durant une de leur chasse, les deux chasseurs âgés de 26 ans pour Dean et 22 ans pour Sam, s'étaient rendus compte, en faisant face au dieu des mensonges et de la vérité, qu'ils éprouvaient la même chose l'un pour l'autre mais qu'ils n'osaient bien entendu pas se l'avouer … de peur de se faire jeter, évidemment.

Et depuis, et bien, ils se sont tout avoué face à face et cette magnifique conversation s'est terminée … et oui, sur l'oreiller ! Ou plutôt les draps, en tout cas dans le lit. Et depuis, ils sont officiellement en couple … mais on racontera ça une autre fois dans les détails … pas le temps là.

Donc je disais que maintenant, nos deux frangins d'amour sont ensembles, en couple pour être plus précise et qu'ils s'aiment énormément. Mais parfois, l'affection que Dean porte à sa voiture exaspère vraiment son amant qui ne peut s'empêcher de lui faire des railleries à ce sujet … d'où celle dîtes précédemment alors qu'ils se rendent devant l'entrée du vieux manoir délabré.

-bon alors, on n'a pas fait de recherches, on ne connait rien du tout sur cet endroit hors mis ce que Bobby nous a raconté … et donc, on n'est pas dans la merde si l'esprit vient jouer avec nous.

-en effet, mais je n'ai pas envie de rentrer. Je voulais simplement examiner les lieux pour savoir à peu près à quoi on s'attend et aussi, me faire le plan de la bicoque, je ne suis pas sûr qu'avec l'âge qu'à ce vieux manoir, les registres de la ville possèdent encore son plan architectural. Dit Sam en examinant le devant de la bâtisse.

-hm … ouais, t'as sans doute raison. Admet Dean en le suivant de près.

-j'ai toujours raison … sauf quand j'ai tort bien entendu. Dit Sam en filant un clin d'œil à son frère avant de sauter au-dessus de la balustrade pour se retrouver de l'autre côté, dans la pelouse complètement défraichie.

Il examine le lieu en profondeur, Dean sur ses talons ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. C'était Sam la tête, et lui le corps … enfin, il se comprend. Aussi, il reste collé à son petit frère et amant au cas où, les mains dans les poches mais avec toujours une arme non loin, coincée dans sa ceinture, accessible à tout moment en cas de pépin.

Finalement, au bout d'une bonne heure de repère, de recherches et d'analyse des yeux, Sam finit par se redresser, le dos douloureux à force de rester courbé près du sol. Lui et Dean décide d'aller prendre une chambre au motel de la ville voisine et de revenir demain. Ils ont fait une longue route et Sam a le dos en charpie.

-oh bon sang, un lit, magnifique ! Lance Sam en se laissant tomber sur le matelas aux draps rêches en soupirant de bonheur.

-eh ben ! Je te vois rarement aussi enjoué de voir un lit dans ce genre de chambre. J'aurai pensé que celui chez Bobby aurait été plus à ton goût. Dit Dean en regardant son frère avec un certain air vicieux sur le visage.

-pervers ! C'est surtout toi qui l'aimait ce lit, surtout maintenant que ce ne sont plus deux lits une personne mais un lit deux personnes depuis que tu les as attaché ensemble ! Je me demande ce que Bobby en dira quand il le verra ? dit Sam alors qu'il croisait ses bras derrière sa tête en souriant.

-qu'est-ce que tu veux, de une, je ne voulais pas dormir tout seul. Et de deux, je me fous de ce que Bobby peut penser, j'allais pas pouvoir faire cinq jours d'abstinences moi ! J'ai des besoins, je ne suis qu'un homme… Se plaint Dean en se laissant tomber sur son frère sur le lit.

-mais oui la belle excuse ! Moi aussi, je ne suis qu'un homme et pourtant, je n'en ai pas fait toute une histoire. Dit doucement Sam en allant chercher un baiser aux lèvres si proches de son frère allongé sur lui.

-mm … oui, mais toi tu es bizarre, et moi, je suis normal. Ça doit être ce qui m'attire chez toi. Répond tout aussi doucement Dean en capturant à son tour les lèvres de son cadet.

Ils s'embrassent longuement, langoureusement, laissant leurs langues jouaient ensembles et leur procurer des sensations uniques tandis qu'elles parcourent la bouche de l'autre … et finissent par faire l'amour dans les mêmes circonstances … jusqu'à s'endormir chacun dans les bras de l'autre.

-bon alors, qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé de beau sur notre affaire ? demande Dean alors qu'il déballe leur repas de midi sur la table de la chambre.

-et bien, mm … d'après les infos que j'ai pu trouver, je pense que le vieux manoir est possédé par l'esprit de la troisième épouse de Sir Grégoire qui est le premier propriétaire du manoir en question.

-et qu'est-ce qui te permet de l'affirmer ?

-et bien, quand Sir Grégoire est devenu l'acquéreur du manoir, il était marié avec sa seconde épouse Margarèthe, mais celle-ci est morte des suites d'une grave maladie, la tuberculose. Alors, ne voulant pas rester veuf, Sir Grégoire s'est remarié avec sa troisième épouse, Madelina d'origine espagnole mais issue d'une très bonne famille qui avait fait fortune dans le pétrole à cette époque. Tout se passait bien pour eux et ils ont même eut un fils ensemble. Mais tout à déraper quand Madelina a découvert que son mari la trompait avec une femme de moyenne bourgeoisie. Elle lui aurait tout dit et, pour éviter de faire partie des personnes divorcées à l'époque, chose qui était plutôt mal vue dans la bourgeoisie, Sir Grégoire a préféré tuer sa femme en simulant un suicide qu'il fera passé pour une dépression suite à une soit disant grossesse nerveuse qu'elle aurait eu et qu'il fera évidemment confirmé par un médecin à qui il aura bien graisser la patte. Une fois qu'elle fut enterrée dans le caveau familial pour faire bonne figure, Sir Grégoire s'est remariée une fois de plus avec sa maitresse, La Comtesse de Bilskrat d'origine Norvégienne. Et depuis sa mort, d'étranges événements sont arrivés dans le manoir, et plus exactement dans la chambre à coucher où elle est morte. D'après les témoignages que j'ai pu trouver sur Internet, plusieurs événements étranges voir dangereux se sont produits comme des objets qui volent tout seuls, des portes qui se ferment et s'ouvrent sans qu'il n'y ait de vent, des lumières qui s'éteignent et s'allument sans qu'on ne touche à l'interrupteur, etc … mais les plus dangereux ont commencé vingt ans après sa mort, pour aller plus vite, c'est à partir du moment où son fils alors âgé de vingt et un an avait commencé à tromper sa femme avec une autre et qu'il ait tenté de faire comme son père, se débarrasser de celle qui était en trop. Son épouse a été épargnée mais son fils est mort.

-dans ce cas, il ne devrait plus rien se passer ? Alors pourquoi ça continue ? Demande Dean en attaquant son hamburger.

-simple, au début, je pensais aussi qu'une fois qu'elle aurait empêché un meurtre comme le sien, son esprit reposerait en paix mais, il se trouve que son fils avait déjà un enfant, le petit fils de la morte, mais pour lui, il ne s'est rien passé de grave puisqu'il a vécu ses vieux jours en compagnie de sa seule et unique épouse, ainsi que ses enfants. Donc, je pense que si son esprit est revenu c'est qu'un des descendants de la famille a fait la même boulette que papy Grégoire et que sa troisième épouse décédée est revenue d'entre les morts pour s'occuper de son cas. Tout ce qu'il faut, c'est trouvé ce qui la rattache à la bâtisse et le détruire. Son corps se trouve toujours dans le caveau familial dans le cimetière de la ville mais il est en piteux état et je ne sais pas s'il reste quelque chose de son corps depuis les deux siècles derniers à part de la poussière, mais si ça peut aider, on devrait aller y jeter un coup d'œil sait-on jamais. Sinon, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver. Je ne sais pas ce qui peut bien rattacher l'esprit au manoir, faudra qu'on se débrouille pour ça. dit Sam en attrapant une fourchette de salade.

-et juste pour savoir, par hasard, il resterait pas un dernier descendant ? On sait jamais, il ou elle pourrait nous aider, comment je sais pas, mais aider quand même.

-j'ai déjà cherché et le seul descendant connu de la famille de Sir Grégoire est un certain Richard Price Grégoire. Si je compte bien, il est l'arrière –arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière- arrière- petit fils de Sir Grégoire … si je ne prends en compte que les enfants légitimes suivants de sa deuxième épouse et pas des autres. Dit Sam en retournant à sa salade.

-eh ben.

-tel que je vois les choses, vaut mieux qu'on se sépare pour que tu ailles chercher ce Richard pendant que moi j'irais au cimetière pour voir ce qu'il reste du corps. Il habite pas loin, à seulement quatre villes d'ici, ce qui te fait moins de deux heures aller-retour. Ça ne devrait pas poser de problème.

-je n'aime pas cette idée Sammy. Je n'aime pas te savoir loin de moi. Dit Dean en essuyant sa bouche. – mon dieu, voilà que je deviens guimauve.

-arrêtes Dean, c'est normal. Et puis, tu n'en as pas pour longtemps. Moi je vais simplement aller au cimetière pour voir ce qu'il reste du corps et y mettre le feu. Même si je suis sûr à 99% que cela n'affectera en rien la possession du manoir mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer.

Dean semble réfléchir longtemps sans que Sam ne s'en aperçoive, trop plongé dans l'écran de son ordinateur pour ça. Finalement, le plus vieux se lève et attrape sa veste.

-bon très bien, on fait comme ça. Mais je te préviens, dit-il en s'approchant de Sam jusqu'à avoir son visage en face du sien. – si jamais tu vas dans ce manoir sans moi et que l'esprit te chope. Je viens le dézinguer et toi aussi par la même occasion. Capich ?

-oui Dean, j'attendrais ton retour pour aller au manoir. Promis ! Dit Sam en piquant un baiser léger sur les lèvres de son frère.

Ce dernier approfondit le baiser qui leur coupe le souffle à tous les deux. Après quelques minutes à se dire au revoir, Dean finit par sortir de la chambre alors que Sam retourne à ses recherches.

…

-monsieur Richard Price Grégoire ?

-oui. C'est pour quoi ?

-je sais que vous n'allez pas me croire mais j'ai besoin de vous pour une affaire de manoir hanté.

-je vous demande pardon ? s'exclame l'homme ébahit.

-enfin, je parle plus précisément du vieux manoir de feu votre – je ne sais plus combien – arrière-grand-père Sir Grégoire, à quatre villes de là. Dans un trou pommé qui commence à recenser plus de morts que de vivants.

-vous parlez du vieux manoir du champ des pleines lunes ?

-je ne sais pas son nom exact mais, c'est le seul manoir de la ville aussi, je pense que ça doit être lui. Accepteriez-vous de venir nous aider, moi et mon frère, à combattre un esprit qui pense que vous avez fait une boulette en essayant de tuer votre femme et en voulant épouser votre maîtresse.

-mais comment … enfin je veux dire, comment osez-vous ?!

-oh par pitié, épargnez-moi vos salades. Je me fous de ce que vous foutez de votre vie, j'aimerais juste arrêter un esprit qui tue les mauvaises personnes en attendant de pouvoir vous mettre la main dessus. Raille Dean en regardant l'homme par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil, adossé à l'Impala. – dites-vous bien que, tant que vous ne viendrez pas avec moi, je resterais là et je vous harcèlerais jusqu'à ce que vous bougiez vos fesses graisseuses pour venir aider à empêcher d'autres morts innocentes. Et que l'esprit finira bien, tôt ou tard, par vous retrouver et vous amenez jusqu'à lui pour vous tuer, et à ce moment-là, mon frère et moi ne serons pas là.

L'homme que Dean venait de déranger pendant son activité de jardinage apparemment, d'après ce qu'en disent le sécateur qu'il tient dans la main gauche, le tablier en caoutchouc vert pelouse sur lui et le chapeau de paille sur sa tête. Il tenait encore la poignée de la porte dans la main droite avant que les paroles de Dean ne le sorte de sa transe.

-je suppose que vous ne me laisserais vraiment pas en paix, je me trompe ?

-non, en effet, vous ne vous trompez pas. Je ne vous demande pas de me faire un compte rendu de votre vie privée, je m'en fou complètement, j'en ai assez avec la mienne. Je vous demande simplement de me suivre et de m'aider à empêcher d'autres morts inutiles sachant que ce manoir vous appartient et que cela revient à votre responsabilité.

-très bien. Je vais … enfin, je viens. Cet esprit m'a déjà donné assez de mal avec d'autres personnes qui voulaient acquérir mon manoir, pourquoi croyez-vous que j'habite aussi loin tout en restant assez près pour garder un œil sur ce qu'il advient de cette vieille bicoque. Dit cyniquement le dit Richard en enlevant rageusement son chapeau ainsi que son tablier pour jeter le tout, en compagnie du sécateur, quelques parts dans un placard de l'entrée … avant d'attraper une veste qu'il enfile aussitôt. – chérie, je reviens d'ici un jour ou deux, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, ne t'inquiètes pas. Encore ce fichu manoir qui fait des siennes.

Et sans laisser le temps à sa compagne de lui répondre, il ferme la porte d'entrée avant d'avancer vers la voiture où Dean est déjà en train de monter, alors que lui prend son truck.

…. Pendant ce temps …. Sam, qui venait de finir ses recherches et n'ayant rien trouvé de plus que ce qu'il a dit plus tôt, se prépare pour aller dans le cimetière. Il est vrai que l'idéal aurait été d'y aller en pleine nuit pour être sûr de n'être vu par personne et encore moins pas la police. Mais, le cimetière de ce petit patelin est minuscule et personne n'y va jamais. Les morts de la ville sont enterrés dans le cimetière de la ville d'à côté car il n'y a plus de place sur le terrain. Donc, le cadet Winchester a la main libre pour aller faire sa petite affaire.

Il marche pendant une demi-heure … histoire de rejoindre la ville du manoir hanté, et dix minutes de plus pour atteindre le cimetière. La fin d'après-midi est entamée aussi, il presse le pas.

Finalement, la recherche du caveau familial n'aura pas été difficile dans la mesure où c'est le seul caveau présent dans le vieux cimetière. De plus, celui-ci est assez éloigné de la petite ville et personne n'est en vue alors …

…..

Comme vous le constatez, il s'agit ici du premier chapitre.

N'ayant pas eu beaucoup de reviews de votre part chers lecteurs et chères lectrices, j'ai décidé de ne publier qu'un chapitre à la fois. Si vraiment vous voulez connaitre la suite, il vous suffit de me le demander et au passage, tant qu'à faire, dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de celui-là.

Aussi, je vous le dis tout de suite, il y aura du « hot » entre les deux frères … mais pas pour tout de suite (oui je sais, je suis une sadique … m'en fiche d'abord :p ).

Bonjour/Bonsoir/Bonne nuit … à toutes et à tous ! …. Ange Noir des Ténèbres !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour/Bonsoir/Bonne nuit … à toutes et à tous !

Voici la suite de l'histoire, comme d'habitude …

**Thème :** _Supernatural_….. of course !

**Disclamer :** Sam et Dean ne m'appartiennent pas … quel dommage ! T-T

**Résumé **: Envoyé par Bobby sur une affaire de vieux manoir hanté, Sam et Dean font connaissance avec Richard … et tout ne va pas forcément se passer pour le mieux. Rien de mieux qu'un petit passage par la case « lit » pour qu'ils oublient tous leurs soucis !

**Pairing :** Sam/Dean … forcément ^^

… donc bon chapitre, et on se voit en bas. ^^

…..

-Sam, tu m'avais promis de ne pas aller au manoir ! crie Dean alors qu'il s'approche de son frère et compagnon avant de prendre son visage dans ses mains pour une inspection sommaire.

-mais Dean enfin, j'ai tenu ma promesse, je ne suis pas allé dans le manoir. Une fois que j'en ai eu terminé avec le caveau, dans lequel il n'y avait plus que de la poussière et quelques ossements fossilisés presque, je n'avais pas envie de marcher jusqu'au motel alors que tu étais sur le point d'arriver. Ça aurait été bête ! dit Sam en souriant alors que Dean tournait sa tête vers le haut pour inspecter son cou à la recherche de blessure.

Finalement, et n'ayant rien trouvé de suspect ressemblant de près ou de loin à une blessure – récente bien entendu, parce que des anciennes, y en avait un paquet – le plus vieux des Winchester relâche la tête de son petit frère alors qu'un homme s'approche.

-voici Richard Price Grégoire, le propriétaire de ce magnifique endroit où il fait bon vivre. Raille Dean en désignant le dit Richard avant d'aller au coffre de l'Impala.

-ne faites pas attention à son humour, peu de gens le comprennent d'ailleurs. Bonsoir, moi c'est Sam. Dit-il en serrant la main de Richard. – donc c'est bien vous le propriétaire ?

-euh … oui, en effet. Les membres de ma famille se le lèguent de génération en génération. On pourrait croire que c'est une sorte de tradition familiale et que le manoir est très précieux pour la famille … mais il n'en est absolument rien !

-comment ça ? demande Sam perplexe.

-et bien, d'après ce que ma grand-mère m'a raconté quand j'étais gosse, notre ancêtre Sir Grégoire aurait fait une belle connerie dans sa vie et que ça se serait répercuté sur le manoir qui depuis, serait hanté par un esprit je-ne-sais-plus-lequel et depuis, malgré tous les efforts des membres de ma famille qui ont tenté de le vendre, de le faire démolir, de le brûler même … rien n'y a fait, il était littéralement impossible de s'en défaire et depuis, on se le lègue en héritage en espérant que la génération suivante puisse trouver un moyen d'en finir avec lui et de libérer la famille de cette « malédiction » si on peut l'appeler ainsi.

-et bien dites-donc, ce que vous me dites correspond bien avec mes recherches. Et l'esprit en question est celui de la seconde épouse de votre ancêtre mais, je vous expliquerais plus tard, quand cette histoire sera finie.

-oh, ne vous donnez pas cette peine, je ne me suis jamais intéresser à cette histoire. Sitôt cette histoire sera terminée, sitôt je me débarrasse de cette vieille baraque délabrée pour pouvoir rentrer la conscience tranquille chez moi. Dit l'homme avec un air déterminé sur le visage alors que Dean revenait vers eux, armes en main.

-bon voilà, alors on entre, on trouve ce qui rattache l'esprit à cette bicoque, on le détruit et on ressort … si possible, sans bobo, j'ai pas envie de jouer l'infirmière de service ce soir. Dit-il en tendant un pistolet à Sam ainsi que des cartouches de munitions avec en plus une barre en fer. – et vous Richard, vous restez derrière moi, vous me collez les basques jusqu'à ce qu'on soit ressorti. Si jamais je vous donne un ordre, vous l'exécutez, si jamais Sam vous donne un ordre, vous l'exécutez. Est-ce que c'est clair ?!

-oui monsieur. Souffle Richard, surpris par la soudaine autorité du jeune homme face à lui.

-bien, alors allons-y.

Tous les trois passent la porte du vieux manoir pour entrer à l'intérieur. Tout n'est que poussière et délabrement, les deux frères se demandant comment les murs faisaient pour encore avoir la force de tenir debout. Ils commencent par le rez-de-chaussée évidemment, les escaliers de l'étage ne leur donnant que très peu envie de les emprunter … tout de suite en tout cas.

-j'ai rien trouvé et toi ? crie Sam en sortant de la cuisine en ruine.

-moi non plus, j'ai beau avoir retourné la poussière, il n'y a plus rien d'intéressant qui pourrait nous aider. Dit Dean en laissant tomber une vieille planche de bois poussiéreuse.

-rien d'étonnant à cela. Les précédents membres de ma famille ont vidé le manoir et ont tout brûlé, ils pensaient que cela enlèverait la malédiction du manoir mais … comme vous pouvez le constater, ça n'a pas marché. Dit cyniquement Richard en fixant le plafond du rez-de-chaussée.

-bon et bien, nous allons devoir monter. Sam, tu restes bien derrière moi surtout et on va passer un par un parce que je sais pas si les marches tiendront le coup à trois en même temps.

-ok. Répondent Sam et Richard en même temps.

Les premières marches grincent sous les pieds de Dean mais il parvient sans encombre à l'étage, s'en suit le tour de Richard que Sam a fait passer avant lui puis au sien. Une fois en haut, Dean lui donne une tape derrière la tête.

-aie ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? demande le cadet en se massant l'arrière du crâne.

-la prochaine fois que tu fais passer un civil avant toi, je te plombe le fessier à coup de balles au gros sel, c'est clair ?!

-mais enfin, j'allais pas le laisser en bas tout seul quand même. On ne sait pas si l'esprit s'en prendrait à lui ou pas.

-peu importe, il aurait très bien pu monter en dernier. Si l'escalier aurait céder, ça n'aurait pas été pour toi au moins. Alors, arrête de me faire des peurs pareilles et concentres-toi. Dit Dean en embrassant furieusement son petit-frère, faisant passer toute la peur ressentie dans cet échange.

-heureusement que Richard est déjà parti explorer sinon on aurait bel air. Rit Sam une fois que Dean l'ai relâché.

-qui te dit que j'en avais quoi que ce soit à foutre de lui ? Moi tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est toi et seulement toi Sammy, les autres, je m'en fous Chaton. Dit-il en embrassant une fois de plus Sam.

-je sais Dean, je sais. C'est pareil pour moi Chéri. Souffle le cadet en reposant son front sur celui de son amant. –aller, on y va et promis, je serais juste derrière toi. Dit-il en déposant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Dean avant de se redresser et de passer devant.

Et tous deux se remettent en route pour fouiller les restes des pièces encore existantes du premier et unique étage du manoir, les autres n'ayant pas tenu le coup et s'étant effondré sur le premier, laissant des tonnes de gravats à franchir à chaque fois pour accéder à une pièce ou bien une autre.

-bon sang, j'espère que cette vieille bicoque tiendra encore le coup, du moins le temps qu'on trouve ce qu'il nous faut. J'ai pas envie de me retrouver enterrer avant l'heure sous des tonnes de gravats.

-bah … arrête Ch… Sammy, dit Dean en se rattrapant de justesse sans que Richard ne le remarque vraiment. –Il n'arrivera rien alors reste positif tu veux.

-oui Ch… Dean, rougit Sam dos à son frère en s'apercevant qu'il avait failli faire la même boulette que son frère.

Ils cherchaient maintenant depuis plus d'une dizaine de minutes et n'avaient encore rien trouvé. Quoi de plus étonnant quand on ne sait pas ce qu'on cherche dans un vieux manoir, hanté qui plus est, et sous des tonnes de gravats … non, décidemment, ils n'avaient pas de chances … et encore moins quand l'esprit décide de se montrer aux frangins.

_Schboum ! _

-qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? demande Richard en se tournant vers les frères qui avaient stoppé tout mouvements dans leur recherche.

-je pense que notre esprit vient nous rendre une petite visite. Dit Dean en chargeant son arme à canon scié rempli de balles au gros sel.

-je crois qu'elle n'aime pas savoir quelqu'un chez elle. Rajoute Sam en faisant pareil.

Tous les deux mettent leurs armes en joug alors que Richard venait se placer derrière eux. Finalement le fantôme finit par se montrer et il n'était pas de bonne humeur apparemment. Il apparait face aux frères qui n'hésitent pas à lui tirer dessus à coup de balles au gros sel et le fantôme disparait quelques temps sous le regard ébahit de Richard. Il en avait entendu parler de cet esprit d'après les témoignages des habitants et ceux qui restaient de sa famille, mais jamais ô grand jamais, il n'avait vu un fantôme, un vrai !

-il faut absolument trouver ce qu'il peut bien la rattacher à cette fichue baraque ! dit Dean.

-pour ça, il faut aller dans la chambre à coucher. D'après le plan que je me suis fait en tête et ce que j'ai appris sur Internet, la chambre était à cet étage mais vu que le deuxième s'est effondré par-dessus, je ne sais pas s'il reste quelque chose de la chambre. Dit Sam en se mettant en route pour atteindre la bonne pièce … ou du moins ce qu'il devait en rester.

-pas le choix, on doit aller voir sinon, on est cuit. Affirme Dean en lui emboitant le pas après avoir fait passer Richard devant lui pour qu'il se retrouve entre les deux frères.

-voilà, c'est là ! crie Sam en pénétrant dans une vieille pièce au milieu de laquelle se trouvait un très vieux lit double, sûrement celui du premier couple. –maintenant, cherchons.

-je veux bien mais quoi ? T'as pas des idées pour orienter les recherches ?

-et bien, il faut trouver quelque chose en rapport avec la troisième épouse, elle était d'origine espagnole donc, peut-être qu'il s'agit d'un objet du pays. Ou alors, un objet en rapport avec la tromperie auquel se serait énormément attaché Madelina.

-ok. Richard, restez pas planté et aidez-nous à trouver ce qui pourrait correspondre à ça ! ordonne Dean alors que Richard sort de sa catatonie pour venir les aider.

Ils cherchent pendant cinq bonnes minutes avec, entre temps, deux ou trois visites de l'esprit que Dean s'est empressé de plomber de sel, laissant Sam et Richard cherchaient ce dont ils avaient besoin. Sam finit par trouver.

-ça y est, je pense que j'ai trouvé. Dit-il en se relevant. – c'est une poupée musicale espagnole. Sir Grégoire lui avait offert comme cadeau d'anniversaire d'après l'étiquette vieillie que je peux voir. Mais, d'après la date, il lui aurait offert alors qu'elle avait découvert qu'il la trompait. Ça doit sûrement être cet objet qui la rattache ici, je ne vois rien d'autre.

-si tu dis que c'est ça, alors c'est que ça l'est Sammy. Dépêche-toi de le flamber qu'on soit enfin tranquille.

-…

-Sam ? dit-il en se retournant. Sam ! hurle-t-il en remarquant que son frère ne bougeait plus.

-qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? demande Richard complètement paniqué.

-c'est l'esprit, il est en train de l'arrêter en s'insufflant en lui. Sammy, écoute-moi d'accord. Dit doucement Dean en se rapprochant de son petit frère. – tu es plus fort que cet esprit de malheur d'accord, tu peux le combattre, ne le laisse pas faire ce qu'il veut.

-mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de taper causette.

-fermez-la, je tente de le faire revenir parmi nous. Il lutte en ce moment même contre la tentative de l'esprit, en entendant ma voix, il sera plus à même de combattre l'esprit.

A ce moment-là, Sam bouge un peu mais pas tout à fait complètement. Il tourne difficilement la tête vers son frère.

-Dean … chuchote-il … ti… tire su… sur moi …oi … souffle-t-il.

-tu en es sûr Sammy ? demande Dean inquiet quand au fait de tirer sur son frère.

-vas…s'y …

-ok. Excuse-moi Sammy. Dit Dean en reculant de cinq pas pour mettre un peu de distance entre lui et son frère. Il met son arme en joug, tire … et Sam s'écroule sur le sol, du sang apparaissant sur son torse. Dean se précipite aussitôt près de lui. –Sammy, ça va, pas trop mal ?

-hhnnn … nan, ça va. Dit-il alors qu'il prenait la main de son frère pour se relever.

Une fois remis sur pied, les deux frères sortent leurs armes pour affronter l'esprit. Sam en profite également pour ramasser la poupée espagnole qu'il s'empresse d'asperger d'essence, mais l'esprit réapparait au même moment. Il s'approche d'eux mais les deux frères tirent à l'unisson et une fois de plus, il disparait. Mais les frères n'ont pas le temps de finir le travail que Richard s'empare de la poupée et quitte la pièce.

-tu vas voir esprit de malheur ! J'en ai marre que tu me pourrisses l'existence, marre ! dit-il en descendant les escaliers rapidement, sans remarquer que les quelques marches encore non abîmées venaient de lâcher. Le plus vieux des Winchester lui courent après mais quand Sam descend à son tour les marches, Dean n'a d'autres choix que de le voir s'effondrer parmi les planches de bois fatiguées.

-SAM !

Richard est désormais dehors avec la poupée mais Dean n'en avait plus cure. Il tentait de déblayer les planches de bois qu'étaient autrefois les marches de l'escalier pour dégager son frère des décombres. Finalement, après avoir retiré une grosse planche, il trouve son frère en dessous.

-Sam ! Tu n'as rien ? demande-t-il en le tirant de sous les gravats.

-j'crois pas non, rien de grave en tout cas. Put*** j'ai eu chaud. Dit-il-en époussetant sa veste. – où il est ce gros con de Richard, que j'aille me le faire, espèce de connard !

-du calme Sammy ! J'ai autant envie que toi d'aller lui faire la peau mais on n'a pas le temps, il faut absolument sortir d'ici.

Sam n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'un grincement pas du tout rassurant venait de résonner dans tout le manoir. L'effondrement de l'escalier venait de déclencher une réaction en chaine qui allait indubitablement faire s'effondrer le reste du manoir. Ni une, ni deux, Dean attrape son petit frère par la veste pour le trainer dehors alors que certaines parties du toit commencer à tomber non loin d'eux.

Richard était toujours dehors au moment où les deux frères sortent en courant de la vieille bâtisse … qui n'en sera plus une dans quelques secondes. Au moment où Dean tirait Sam ainsi que Richard pour les planquer derrière le gros truck du dernier descendant des Grégoire, le vieux manoir ne mit qu'une minute ou deux pour s'effondrer complètement, propageant un incroyable nuage de poussière autour de lui qui s'abat sur les trois hommes.

…..

Et oui, un beau petit … bon d'accord, gros effondrement pour nos frangins adorés … non, rassurez-vous tout de suite, ils n'ont rien, je ne suis pas Sadique à ce point ! ^^

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, tout comme les autres.

Si vous voulez la suite, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, en attendant, je vous dis à la prochaine !

Bonjour/Bonsoir/Bonne nuit … à toutes et à tous !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour/Bonsoir/Bonne nuit … à toutes et à tous !

Et un chapitre de plus … un ! Comme toujours …

**Thème :** _Supernatural_….. of course !

**Disclamer :** Sam et Dean ne m'appartiennent pas … quel dommage ! T-T

**Résumé **: Envoyé par Bobby sur une affaire de vieux manoir hanté, Sam et Dean font connaissance avec Richard … et tout ne va pas forcément se passer pour le mieux. Rien de mieux qu'un petit passage par la case « lit » pour qu'ils oublient tous leurs soucis !

**Pairing :** Sam/Dean … forcément ^^

…, je remercie également **YEELEEN** qui suit cette histoire depuis le début (tu es la seule presque, merci à toi **des étoiles plein les yeux de joie** … et je tiens également à vous préciser que ce chapitre, je le pense, devrait vous plaire, mais je n'en dis pas plus pour ne pas gâcher le plaisir.

On se retrouve en bas ! ^^

…..

Finalement, après que tout danger fut écarté, ils sortirent de leur cachette.

-Sam ! Non arrête Sam ! crie Dean alors que son petit frère venait d'empoigner le dit Richard par le col de la veste et qu'il ne touchait désormais plus terre.

-espèce de crétin, je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris de partir avec la poupée. Maintenant on ne pourra plus se débarrasser de cet esprit de malheur ! Crie Sam droit dans le visage de Richard, devenu blême.

-mais … enfin, je pensais qu'en sortant cette chose de là, l'esprit allait enfin me foutre la paix ! Tente de se justifier l'homme alors que Sam finit par le lâcher sous la force de Dean qui l'amène jusqu'à la voiture où il le fait monter de force avant de verrouiller la portière.

-vous vous rendez compte que maintenant que vous avez voulu jouer au héros de dernière minute, vous venez de ruiner vos espoirs de vivre tranquille et de débarrasser votre famille de sa foutue malédiction ! Finit Dean en haussant le ton face à un Richard qui tentait de se faire aussi petit qu'une sourie.

-mais pourquoi cela ? Ose-t-il tout de même demander.

-tout simplement parce qu'une fois qu'on trouve l'objet à détruire, le mieux est encore de le brûler dans l'endroit qui est hanté, histoire que le lieu cesse d'être maudit et qu'il puisse enfin être libérer complètement. Raille Dean en montrant du doigt les décombres du manoir. – et maintenant, à moins qu'il ne se remette sur pied tout seul, je ne vois pas comment on va pouvoir faire parce que le manoir n'est pas le seul concerné, la parcelle de terre sur laquelle la bâtisse se trouve est également concernée sinon, n'espérez pas pouvoir reconstruire ou même vendre la terre.

-je ne savais pas, je suis désolé.

-à quoi peuvent bien me servir vos excuses, espèce de crétin ! Maintenant, mon frère est blessé parce que vous n'avez pas été fichu de faire ce qu'on vous avait dit, et on va devoir trouver un autre moyen pour débarrasser ce pauvre village de la connerie de votre aïeul. Alors, on va faire quelque chose de très simple, et vous avez intérêt à faire ce que je vais vous dire ! On va retourner à notre motel où vous allez prendre une chambre pour qu'on puisse vous garder à l'œil. Alors montez dans votre voiture et on y va. Dit Dean sans laisser le temps de répondre en allant vers l'Impala.

Richard reste quelques secondes sans rien faire avant de se réveiller en entendant la portière de Dean se refermer. Il monte aussitôt dans son truck et suit les frères Winchester.

-ça va toi ?

-euh … ouais, j'crois. Je pense que j'ai rien de cassé mais la balle au gros sel a fait quelques dégâts sur mon torse et je crois bien être ouvert à la jambe, merci les escaliers de merde ! jure Sam en se massant la dite jambe dont le sang avait débordé sur le pantalon jean.

-je vérifierais dans la chambre d'accord. Dit Dean en prenant la main de Sam pour la serrer.

-ouais. Souffle son petit frère en massant son torse douloureux.

Alors qu'il arrive dans la ville voisine, Richard les double avec son truck manquant de faire faire un écart à l'Impala. Il n'arrangeait définitivement pas son cas.

-Dean, laisses-moi ! J'vais aller lui exploser sa gueule à c'connard ! Rage Sam.

-mais non Sammy, tu vas rien faire du tout. Ce s'rait pas l'bon moment, on n'a encore besoin d'lui … tente d'argumenter Dean alors qu'il retient son petit frère d'aller refaire le portrait à celui qui est, apparemment, à l'origine de leur poltergeist. –promis, tu lui f'ras sa fête après qu'on se soit occupé de cet esprit mais pour l'moment, faut pas.

Dean, malgré sa masse musculaire assez conséquente après des années et des années d'entrainements pour la chasse imposé par John J. Winchester en personne, ne parvenait pas à retenir son frère en état de rage. C'est que, quand il le voulait, le p'tit Sammy pouvait se montrer beaucoup plus fort.

Maintenant toujours son frère contre le mur extérieur de la chambre qu'ils ont loué dans ce vieux motel pourrit du patelin qu'est l'Indiana, le plus vieux des deux frères avait le cerveau qui tournait à cent à l'heure alors qu'il tentait de raisonner son petit frère.

Finalement, l'idée surgit sans plus de difficultés. Il se tape mentalement le front pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt … surtout quand on connait leur situation ! Ni une, ni deux, Dean rassemble ses forces pour tirer Sam du mur tout en l'empêchant d'aller massacrer l'homme derrière eux, qui s'était stratégiquement replié non loin de sa propre voiture. D'un coup de pied, Dean ouvre la porte de la chambre à la volée, qui –heureusement pour la serrure- venait d'être déverrouillée. Il tire Sam dont les yeux n'ont pas lâché celui à l'origine de tous leurs maux, et le pousse dans la petite chambrée avant de rentrer à son tour.

-prenez-vous une chambre le plus loin possible de la nôtre si vous tenez encore à votre tête. Je m'occupe de lui alors faites ce que je vous dis, et ne venez pas nous déranger. On a besoin de causer tous les deux ! Dit-il avant de refermer la porte dans un claquement sonore qui résonna encore longtemps dans la tête de Richard Mc Guire, qui se précipite aussitôt pour prendre une chambre, très très loin. –maintenant, à nous deux Sammy….

-DEAN PUT*** MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE mmmffff…

Mais Sam ne put jamais finir sa phrase car son grand frère venait de se jeter sur ses lèvres qu'il embrassait passionnément, laissant le plus jeune surpris avant qu'il ne gémisse dans la bouche de son frère quand ce dernier enroule sa langue autour de la sienne.

-Dean … il faut que … je dois …

-ssshhhh….. Chuchote Dean alors qu'il s'empare à nouveau des lèvres de son frère tout en lui retirant sa veste pour la jeter loin derrière lui. Il continue de déshabiller son petit frère tout en le poussant lentement vers le lit.

Il s'assure que Sam est bien concentré sur ses lèvres qu'il dévore à pleine bouche pour abaisser les manches de sa chemise, les tirer assez pour pouvoir, le plus rapidement possible, faire un nœud autour des poignets de son frère avant de refaire un tour avec les manches pour refaire un nouveau nœud puis un double nœud.

-mais … qu'est-ce que tu … _han …_ tente de dire Sam alors que Dean venait de soulever son t-shirt pour s'attaquer à ses petits boutons de chairs rose en évitant le plus possible les blessures occasionnées par la balle de gros sel, laissant Sam pantelant alors qu'il est poussé par son grand frère pour tomber sur le matelas du lit.

Allongé sur le dos, les mains retenues prisonnières derrière lui, Sam tente de se relever mais, c'est sans compter sur les bras puissants de son grand frère qui le repousse tendrement sur le matelas pour s'occuper de nouveau de ses mamelons. Sam a le souffle court et le cœur qui bat la chamade, et la sueur colle à sa peau partout sur son corps.

Dean se relève pour enlever sa propre veste ainsi que sa chemise pour ensuite retirer son t-shirt. Il passe ensuite au pied du lit pour défaire les chaussures de Sam puis ses chaussettes ainsi que son pantalon en évitant le plus possible sa jambe meurtrie, le laissant uniquement vêtu de son boxer et de son t-shirt relevé au-dessus de ses abdos. La salive comble sa bouche quand il regarde son petit frère qui respire fort sous le coup du désir et de l'augmentation de la température soudaine de la pièce.

Le plus vieux se déshabille encore plus rapidement pour finalement se retrouver en tenue d'Adam quand il vient le rejoindre dans le lit.

-Dean … libère-moi … ce salaud … il faut … je vais …

-ssshhhh Sammy, oublies-le et ne pense qu'à moi … chuchote Dean dans l'oreille de son petit frère.

Ce dernier ne pouvant retenir un frisson quant au ton empli de désir de Dean penché au-dessus de lui. Dean s'attelle aussitôt à la tache de changer les idées bien ancrées de son frère quant à la chirurgie esthétique qu'il prévoyait de faire pour Richard.

Il se penche doucement pour embrasser de nouveau son petit frère qui répond avidement au baiser tout en tentant de se défaire de ses liens … peine perdue quand on sait que Dean est le meilleur pour faire les nœuds lors des chasses. Ce dernier lui dévore la bouche, suçote ses lèvres, joue avec sa langue … avant de commencer les choses sérieuses.

Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, il maltraite ses mamelons avec ses deux mains alors qu'il passe au-dessus de son petit frère pour s'allonger de tout son long sur lui. Sam n'est plus que cri et gémissements sous les assauts de son ainé … qui ne compte pas le laisser s'échapper.

Une fois qu'il juge la bouche de son petit frère assez maltraitée et son esprit complètement déconnecté du monde pour quelques temps, il descend sur son torse pour faire courir sa langue sur un petit bout de chair rose d'un côté alors que sa main gauche s'occupe de l'autre … et qu'une main baladeuse ne descendait de plus en plus bas pour finalement atteindre l'élastique de son boxer … qu'elle passe sans aucun problème. Sam se cambre soudainement quand une main experte s'enroule autour de son membre pour le caresser lentement.

Sa respiration est de plus en plus saccadée et ses yeux voilé de désir, à demi clos. Sa poitrine se soulève rapidement, ses blessures ayant arrêtées de saigner, et sa respiration était erratique … et Dean savait très bien que son petit frère était complètement perdu entre réalité et désir. Une fois qu'il juge que les mamelons ont assez souffert de ses morsures et autres traitements plus ou moins doux, le plus vieux des frères descend de plus en plus bas en semant une pluie de baisers jusqu'à atteindre le bas ventre de son frère qui ne peut s'empêcher de se cambrer une nouvelle fois quand Dean passe sa langue dans son nombril, mimant l'acte à venir.

Tout en effectuant la manœuvre, Dean retire le boxer de son petit frère en le faisant glisser lentement le long des jambes. Il descend de plus en plus bas pour finalement se retrouver devant l'objet de ses désirs qui, une fois qu'il aurait commencé son traitement, était sûr et certain de faire perdre la tête à son petit Sammy.

Et les premiers gémissements ne se font pas attendre alors que Dean laisse courir sa langue le long du membre tendu à l'extrême de son frère … avant de le prendre en bouche, et là Sam ne sait plus rien, même pas son propre nom tellement il est perdu dans les limbes du plaisir et de la jouissance à venir. Dean suce ardemment la verge de son petit frère, satisfait des petits cris et gémissements, il accélère la cadence, sentant son frère sur le point de non-retour.

… qui ne tarde pas quand Sam commence à donner des petits coups de hanche dans le vide jusqu'à ce qu'un cri plus puissant que les autres ne lui échappe et qu'il ne cambre ses hanches aussitôt que la jouissance lui parvient et qu'il ne se libère, son frère recueillant chaque goutte de l'essence précieuse de son petit frère avant de remonter vers ses lèvres qu'il dévore à nouveau avidement.

Sam est complètement perdu dans les méandres post-orgasmiques alors que son frère vient quémander ses lèvres avec fermeté et douceur réunies. Il lui répond tandis que son corps continue de trembler de bonheur alors qu'il ne peut retenir un petit cri de surprise quand quelque chose se fraye un chemin en lui. Les doigts experts de Dean commençaient déjà leur travail, le laissant pantelant alors qu'il relevait légèrement les fesses pour venir à la rencontre de ce doigt aventureux.

Dean sourit sans quitter les lèvres de son cadet quand il le sent bouger des hanches, quémandant avidement un peu plus d'attention. Il s'applique alors à la tâche et ajoute un deuxième doigt. Il sent son petit frère se tendre sous la gêne occasionnée mais elle disparait bien vite quand il s'attaque de nouveau à un de ses mamelons avec sa main libre. Sous cette douce torture, Sam ne se rend même pas compte quand il ajoute un troisième doigt pour bien ouvrir le passage. Quand il le juge assez prêt, il libère ses lèvres et Sam en profite pour prendre une bouffée d'air. Il attrape le tube de lubrifiant qu'il pose toujours sur la table de nuit avant d'en enduire à nouveau sur ses doigts pour, de nouveau, aller jouer avec l'entrée de Sam. Une fois sûr et certain que son frère était suffisamment prêt, il met du lubrifiant sur son membre gonflé à bloc avant de laisser tomber le tube quelque part au pied du lit et de se placer entre les jambes de son petit-frère.

Sam sent quelque chose de froid entré en lui avant de jouer à l'intérieur de lui puis de ressortir avant qu'une masse importante ne se place entre ses jambes, qui sont lentement écartées puis soulevées pour être posées sur les épaules de son frère alors qu'il se sent pénétrer en douceur.

Son petit frère se cambre aussitôt et Dean respire abondamment pour s'empêcher de venir tout de suite, tandis qu'il pénètre son frère jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entré en lui jusqu'à la garde. Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'arrête et patiente en prenant sur lui pour calmer ses ardeurs, laissant le temps à Sam d'évacuer la douleur. Ce n'était certes, pas leur première fois, mais leur relation était assez jeune alors … mais Dean est délesté de ses pensées quand un coup de hanche lui répond. Sam en demandait plus et il ne pouvait pas dire non.

Il commence de long et lent mouvements de vas et viens à l'intérieur de son petit frère, jouant sur la profondeur pour lui donner le plus de sensation possible. Sam gémit de plus en plus alors qu'il tente de nouveau de se défaire de ses entraves. Tout en continuant ses mouvements langoureux, Dean se baisse pour mordiller la peau du ventre de son petit frère qui en délaisse aussitôt son activité de libération pour se laisser submerger pas les vagues de plaisir qui le prenaient à même la peau.

Dean sent que sa libération est proche et augmente ses coups de reins pour qu'ils deviennent bestiaux et désordonnés alors que Sam criait de plus en plus fort tout en fermant les yeux. Il attrape le sexe de son petit frère dans sa main droite et se met à le masturber au même rythme que ses propres coups de reins. Sam est le premier à jouir au bout de quelques secondes, les parois de son anus se resserrant autour de la verge de son frère, entrainant ce dernier avec lui.

Quand il sent la semence de Dean se déverser à l'intérieur de lui, Sam halète et se laisse retomber sur les oreillers, quand il sent le corps de son grand-frère retomber sur lui. Tous les deux sont haletants et leur respiration est saccadée.

Dean est toujours en lui mais Sam est bien comme ça et c'est ainsi, au moment où il sent son grand-frère se retirer qu'il tombe dans les limbes du sommeil. Les yeux à moitié fermés, il sent quelques caresses de son grand frère avant qu'une main ne vienne s'échouer dans ses cheveux, le berçant alors que des petits mouvements caressaient sa chevelure d'ébène….

Dean voit son petit frère s'endormir alors qu'il se retire, il vient aussitôt à hauteur de sa tête pour caresser ses cheveux, le berçant pour qu'il s'endorme. Une fois sûr que rien ne pourrait le réveiller, Dean se permet de souffler alors qu'il reprenait une respiration normale tout en sortant du lit après avoir mis la couverture de sorte à ce qu'elle recouvre la partie dénudée de son frère, qui dormait maintenant sur le ventre, les bras toujours entravées dans son dos par les pans de sa chemise.

Il préférait le laisser tel quel au cas où son petit frère aurait l'idée, en se réveillant, d'aller finir ce qu'il avait prévu tout à l'heure. Il sort du lit pour ranger un peu la chambre, prendre une douche rapide, se rhabiller, ramasser les vêtements avant de sortir … histoire d'aller voir Richard, le pauvre devait être complètement mort de trouille.

-rassurez-vous, il dort pour le moment. Dit-il en entrant dans la chambre.

-ah d'accord. Ecoutez Dean, je suis vraiment désolé mais, je subis cette malédiction depuis que je suis tout petit et franchement, quand j'ai vu cette saleté de poupée que votre frère disait comme étant ce qui pouvait me libérer de tout ça, je n'ai pas réfléchit et j'ai agi comme un idiot. Je suis vraiment désolé. Dit Richard en retournant s'asseoir à table, sur laquelle trônaient diverses petites bouteilles d'alcool.

-ce n'est pas en vous saoulant que vous allez nous aider Richard. Dit Dean en le rejoignant à table. – je comprends très bien votre point de vue, ainsi que votre réaction stupide, mais maintenant, vous nous avez ralenti et nous allons devoir trouver une autre solution, et croyez bien que vous serez mis à contribution. Dit-il menaçant.

-je ferais n'importe quoi pour rattraper mon erreur, soyez en sûr !

-bien. Mais ce n'est pas essentiellement pour cela que je suis venu vous voir. Dit Dean en se levant pour se rapprocher de Richard. – sachez qu'à cause de votre imbécilité, l'escalier s'est effondré alors que mon petit frère était encore sur les marches, et qu'à cause de cela, il est profondément ouvert à la jambe ce qui va le paralyser dans notre travail pendant quelques temps, ce qui est assez ennuyant pour nous chasseurs. Alors écoutez-moi bien ! Nous allons chercher une solution mais si jamais Sam est encore blessé par votre faute, je vous jure que votre femme ne vous reconnaitra pas quand vous rentrerez chez vous. Dit Dean en assénant un coup de poing dans la tête de l'homme qui s'écroule au sol. – ça, c'est pour sa jambe, maintenant, vous savez à quoi vous en tenir. Demain 10 heures dans notre chambre.

Il sort si vite que Richard est encore par terre quand la porte se ferme. Il retourne dans la chambre où Sam et lui sont établit pour retrouver son frère à semi conscient, apparemment, il commençait tout juste à se réveiller.

-eh Chaton, comment tu te sens ? Demande-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

-mmm … ça va, 'fin j'crois. Dit Sam d'une voix endormie alors qu'il laissait sa tête retombé sur l'oreiller.

-ok, je vais quand même vérifier. Mets-toi sur le dos s'te plait. Dit-il en enlevant la chemise qui entravait les poignets de son petit frère.

Une fois libéré, Sam se met sur le dos alors que son grand-frère commençait son inspection. La tête n'avait rien hormis une petit coupure à la base de la chevelure, sûrement quand il était tombé avec l'escalier. Le cou était intact ainsi que les bras. Le torse était parsemé de petites taches de sang dues aux grains de gros sel de la balle qu'il avait dû tirer pour le débarrasser de l'esprit. Le reste du corps allait bien si on ne regardait pas les anciennes blessures. Restait que la jambe gauche où Dean pouvait voir une profonde et longue entaille qui partait du bas du genou devant pour ravager le mollet en faisant le tour de la jambe, pour finir sur l'os de la cheville. Il allait lui falloir recoudre ça, et pour se faire et éviter le maximum de souffrance à son frère, il allait falloir le saouler. Une fois torché, il ne ressentira plus rien.

Dean sort du lit après avoir rapidement embrassé son amant pour aller au minibar de la chambre. Il en sort toutes les bouteilles qu'il peut et reviens déposer le tout sur le lit. Sam se relève sur ses coudes pour mieux comprendre.

-il va falloir que je te recouds à la jambe alors … tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Dit-il en ouvrant une des bouteilles pour la tendre à Sam.

Il la prend … et finit par boire tout le minibar. Arrivé à la dernière bouteille, il est tellement saoul qu'il ne parvient pas à la finir que Dean lui retire des mains, jugeant qu'il était assez ivre comme ça, il finit lui-même la bouteille.

Il sort le nécessaire et se met à la tâche. Une fois qu'il eut nettoyé le torse de Sam, il s'occupe de sa jambe. L'aiguille passe difficilement le premier pan de peau mais finit facilement les autres points pour finir près de l'os.

Une fois complètement soignée et nettoyée, il bande la jambe pour éviter une quelconque infection et prépare quelques médicaments qu'il donnera à son petit frère quand il aura dessaoulé. La soirée étant maintenant bien entamée et la journée chaude l'ayant fatigué, il finit par se coucher auprès de son frère qu'il prend dans ses bras quand ce dernier se met à rire tout seul sous l'emprise de l'alcool.

…..

Et voilà, encore un chapitre ! Et je pense que celui-ci a dû vous plaire plus que les précédents … nan ? niark … niark … *rire de sadique en se frottant les mains*

Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre et s'en sera fini de cette histoire … snif, ça va tellement vite quand même, à chaque fois ça me brise le cœur … *pose sa main sur son cœur en versant une 'tite larme*.

En attendant, je vous laisse me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et voir si vous voulez le dernier chapitre^^ à la prochaine !

Bonjour/Bonsoir/Bonne nuit … à toutes et à tous !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour/Bonsoir/Bonne nuit … à toutes et à tous !

Et oui, nous y voilà, nous y sommes, il s'agit hélas du dernier chapitre de cette fic *se retient de pleurer* comme toujours …

**Thème :** _Supernatural_….. of course !

**Disclamer :** Sam et Dean ne m'appartiennent pas … quel dommage ! T-T

**Résumé **: Envoyé par Bobby sur une affaire de vieux manoir hanté, Sam et Dean font connaissance avec Richard … et tout ne va pas forcément se passer pour le mieux. Rien de mieux qu'un petit passage par la case « lit » pour qu'ils oublient tous leurs soucis !

**Pairing :** Sam/Dean … forcément ^^

… donc maintenant, je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre, et on se revoit en bas.

…..

-oh bon sang, ma tête. Se plaint Sam alors qu'il s'asseyait dans le lit.

La matinée était levée depuis un bon moment au-dessus de la ville dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, il était environ neuf heures et demi et Sam se réveillait au moment même où Dean garait la voiture devant la chambre.

-alors comment ça va ce matin ? demande Dean avec un sourire contrit en voyant Sam.

-beuh … je sais pas, j'ai l'impression que Metallica est venu faire son dernier concert à l'intérieur de ma tête. Dit-il en prenant sa tête entre ses deux mains.

-ouais, je m'en doute. Tu as vidé le minibar hier, j'étais parti sur quelques bouteilles mais t'as tout vidé. Rit Dean en s'asseyant à côté de son petit frère.

-à ce point-là ?! Rit doucement Sam en se massant le cuir chevelu d'une main.

-ouaip. Fallait que je te saoule pour pouvoir te recoudre. Répond Dean en montrant la jambe bandée de Sam avant d'aller cueillir un baiser.

-ah ouais c'est vrai, j'avais complètement oublié. Dit-il alors qu'il répondait au baiser de Dean.

-ben maintenant plus besoin de t'en faire. C'est réparé. Conclut Dean en déposant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres sèches de son amant. – mais va falloir que tu prennes ces médicaments, j'ai pas vraiment envie que tu tombes malade.

-mm … ok.

Finalement, 10 heures sonne quand Sam sort de la salle de bain après avoir pris une douche pour se réveiller, essayant d'éloigner son mal de tête par la même occasion. Richard vint frapper à la chambre et à peine entré, qu'il reste près de Dean quand il aperçoit Sam. Il avait encore la poupée dans les mains.

Sam le reconnut immédiatement mais contient sa colère, rapidement remplacé par du dépit. Maintenant, il allait falloir trouver une autre solution.

-bon alors Sammy, qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'on peut faire ?

-franchement Dean, je sais pas, et j'ai trop mal au crâne pour chercher.

-euh, j'ai … j'ai peut-être une idée. Tente timidement Richard.

Les deux frères se tournent simultanément vers lui, l'intimidant grandement.

-et quelle est-elle ?

-et bien, vous m'aviez dit hier qu'il fallait que cette poupée soit brûlée dans le manoir …

-mais le manoir s'est effondré je vous rappelle.

-oui je sais, je sais. Mais je pensais que, puisqu'il faut la brûlée dans le manoir, sur la terre sur laquelle il se trouve, et bien, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait peut-être aller dans la cave du manoir qui se trouve sous terre, elle ne doit pas être complètement détruite. De là, on pourrait brûler la poupée et le reste du manoir prendrait feu par la même occasion, ce qui devrait résoudre nos problèmes.

-mmm … ma foi, cette idée me parait réalisable. Dit Sam en réfléchissant. –je pense que c'est ce que nous allons devoir faire mais, mieux vaut attendre la nuit pour cela, nous pourrons mieux voir l'esprit quand il apparaitra et personne au village ne nous verra, nous partirons aussitôt que le feu aura bien prit, vous resterez sur place pour appeler les pompiers au dernier moment pour être sûr que tout brûle et vous nous rejoindrez au motel après que tout soit réglé. Une fois que vous serez là, nous pourrons tous partir.

-mouais, ça me parait une bonne idée. Confirme Dean. –on partira en début de soirée.

-d'accord. Et Sam, je tenais à m'excuser pour … enfin vous savez, je suis vraiment désolé mais je souhaite tellement être débarrasser de cette saleté de malédiction que je me suis laissé emporter.

-… mmm … ça va, je vous pardonne, je ne suis plus à ça près maintenant, mais je vous préviens d'une chose. Si ce soir, vous nous refaites un coup pareil, je me ferais l'unique plaisir de vous tirer moi-même dessus avant de vous refaire le portrait. Compris ?

-ah oui, oui. Compris, même très bien compris. Approuve Richard mal à l'aise.

Etant donné que les frères ne disaient plus rien, Richard sort de la chambre en laissant la poupée sur la table. La journée allait être longue.

Finalement, et au grand soulagement de tous, le début de soirée finit malgré tout par arriver, et tous les trois s'empressent de prendre chacun leur voiture pour se rendre, une nouvelle fois, sur la terre du vieux manoir.

-bon, nous y voilà … encore. Souffle Dean en regardant Sam.

-ouaip. Bon ne trainons pas. Richard, indiquez-nous comment rejoindre la cave. Ordonne le cadet.

-euh… oui, bien sûr, suivez-moi.

Tous les trois se mettent en route et font le tour du manoir. Ils finissent par s'arrêter face à un tas de débris.

-la porte qui mène à la cave est là, il va falloir pousser quelques planches. Dit-il en se mettant à la tâche, aider aussitôt par Dean, Sam ayant des difficultés à se baisser à cause de sa jambe.

-bien, maintenant, donnez-moi la poupée et vous restez-là. Sam tu le surveilles, je reviens. Dit Dean en ouvrant la porte menant au sous-sol.

-Quoi ?! Non mais là c'est mort Dean. Tu n'entreras pas tout seul là-dedans ! Rage Sam en barrant l'entrée à son frère.

-écoute Sam, il est hors de question que tu me suives là-dedans, tu es blessé et Richard ne doit pas rester seul. Je saurais me débrouiller et je saurais revenir, je vais juste brûler la poupée, m'assurer que tout prenne bien feu et après je remonte, promis. Dit Dean en prenant la main de son frère, se foutant à ce moment-là comme de son premier biberon, que Richard les voit.

-je sais que t'en es capable, mais je ne veux pas. C'est tous les deux ou rien du tout Dean, ensemble jusqu'au bout tu te souviens ? dit Sam en resserrant sa prise sur la main de son ainé.

-tricheur, c'est la première phrase que je t'ai dit quand on a officialisé tout ça. Rit doucement Dean en baissant un peu la tête alors que Sam posait son front dessus.

Richard, un peu en retrait, assistait à la scène quelque peu médusé. Ces deux-là n'étaient-ils pas frères ? Ou alors, s'était-il trompé ? Impossible, Dean le lui avait bien rappelé dans la chambre avant de lui décocher un pain dans la tronche … mais alors, seraient-ils en train de pécher ?

Et oui, on ne le voit peut-être pas immédiatement mais Richard était quelqu'un de croyant, il n'était peut-être pas pratiquant et ne se rendait jamais à la messe contrairement à sa femme, mais il croyait en une puissance au-delà des nuages, telle que Dieu ou peu importe son nom.

Aussi, malgré toutes ses croyances, l'amour qu'il pouvait voir dans les yeux de ces deux garçons, dans leur façon d'être, de se toucher pour se rassurer, de s'inquiéter autant l'un pour l'autre … Richard savait que c'était bel et bien de l'amour, comme lui aimait sa femme, d'un amour inconditionnel car, en plus de l'aimer, elle l'avait épousé en toute connaissance de cause concernant la malédiction de sa famille. Un amour incommensurable !

Et Dieu ou pas dieu, qu'importe le lien qui les unit dans le sang ou dans la douleur, ils sont liés dans l'amour et le bonheur désormais, et ce serait encore pire pécher que de tenter de les séparer, rien ne doit se mettre en travers de l'amour qui unit à ce point deux personnes. Il ne connaissait pas leur histoire personnelle mais, comme il pouvait le voir là tout de suite, peu importe ce qu'ils avaient bien pu traverser jusqu'à maintenant, ils se soutenaient l'un l'autre, chacun étant le pilier de l'autre.

Se réveillant de ses pensées, Richard prend une décision lourde de conséquences. Les deux frères sont toujours perdus dans leur monde d'inquiétude et de bonheur et ne réagissent pas tout de suite quand le seul qui ne soit pas chasseur parmi eux s'empare de la poupée pour se rendre dans le sous-sol où il s'empresse d'y mettre le feu. C'était lui qui tenait le bidon d'essence pour mettre le feu aux débris, et s'empresse d'en asperger tout ce qui se trouve à sa portée.

-Richard, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites !

-ce que ma famille aurait dû faire depuis longtemps déjà, je la libère de cette saloperie de malédiction, et je pourrais enfin vivre en paix, tout comme mes enfants. Dit-il en continuant d'asperger les murs d'essence.

-mais vous allez y rester si vous le faites, vous êtes fou ! hurle Sam en attrapant le bidon d'essence des mains de l'homme.

-vous savez, j'aime ma femme plus que n'importe qui d'autre, hors mis mes enfants, et je préfère savoir qu'ils vivront désormais en paix sans plus aucune crainte de la malédiction et sans moi à leurs côtés, plutôt que sous la peur constante de cet héritage de malheur. J'ai eu le malheur d'éprouver ce qui ressemblait à de l'amour pour une collègue de travail même si je n'ai jamais osé tenter quoi que ce soit. Mais cet esprit m'aura tout de même permis de mesurer la hauteur inimaginable de l'amour que je porte à ma femme et à mes enfants. S'il faut que je fasse cela me faire pardonner d'avoir osé poser les yeux trop longtemps sur une autre que ma femme, alors pour elle et pour me faire pardonner, je le ferais. Se justifie Richard en sortant son Zippo.

-attendez, on va faire ça autrement ! Dit Dean qui tentait de ne pas avoir de victime. – on va tout asperger, intérieur comme extérieur, on va sortir, et une fois qu'on sera dehors, je vous laisserais jeter la poupée enflammée dans l'essence pour tout faire brûler d'accord ?

-hm … d'accord, ça me parait une bonne idée … et puis, je tiens vraiment à revoir ma femme et mes enfants. Dit Richard en lâchant finalement le bidon que Sam tenait toujours mais refusant de lâcher la poupée.

-d'accord, alors on va faire ça. dit Sam en finissant d'asperger les murs d'essence tout en remontant les escaliers une fois que Dean et Richard étaient remontés.

Finalement, tous les débris, ou le plus gros, avaient fini par être asperger d'essence. Sam, Dean et Richard se tenaient maintenant devant le gros tas difforme de débris, briquet en main, prêt à faire ce qui doit être fait.

Dean ouvre le Zippo, laissant la flamme lécher le vent. Richard y approche la vieille poupée dont la robe de tissu léger prend feu. Ne tardant pas, l'homme jette la petite chose au travers de l'entrée de la cave pour qu'elle s'échoue au plus profond des entrailles de cette terre maudite … et enflamme l'intérieur de la cave.

Ils reculent tous les trois avant que les flammes n'empirent. Finalement, chacun adossé sur la tôle de leur voiture, ils pouvaient admirer le spectacle de l'esprit de la troisième épouse de Sir Grégoire apparut au milieu des flammes et qui hurlait sentant qu'elle disparaissait … pour de bon cette fois.

Les flammes prennent ensuite rapidement de l'ampleur et il est temps pour les deux frères de retourner à leur chambre de motel, alors que Richard appelait les pompiers.

…...xxÉpiloguexx….

-bonjour mes chéris. Dit Richard alors qu'il réceptionnait ses deux fils dans ses bras, qu'il s'empresse d'embrasser. –bonjour chérie. Dit-il en embrassant tendrement sa femme qui apparemment sortait de la cuisine.

-je suis contente que tu sois rentré, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, l'incendie du manoir était dans le journal ? demande-t-elle inquiète.

-oh, ne t'en fais pas chérie, c'est une longue histoire qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de raconter. Nous sommes désormais tranquilles et ce vieux manoir n'est plus qu'une vieille histoire. Dit-il en serrant sa femme dans ses bras alors qu'il reposait ses enfants au sol. –dis chérie, tu veux bien m'attendre à l'intérieur avec les enfants, je vous rejoins tout de suite. Demande-t-il après avoir croisé les formes de Dean et Sam devant sa maison.

Elle approuve et rentre avec les enfants alors que Richard s'approche de l'Impala. Dean et Sam en sortent à son approche et tous les trois se serrent la main.

-je ne sais pas si je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier pour tout ce dont vous venez de me libérer, moi et ma famille. Dit-il.

-bah, pas besoin, pour nous c'est la routine. Se vante Dean en se prenant un coup de coude la part du cadet, faisant sourire Richard.

-arrête de prendre tes gros airs du con.

-finalement, je vous aime bien tous les deux. Avoue Richard. – vous n'êtes pas comme tout le monde, ça c'est sûr, vous êtes unique et je crois que c'est mieux ainsi, ça n'aurait pas été drôle sinon. Et rassurez-vous, en ce qui concerne votre secret, ce n'est pas avec moi qu'il sera révélé. Je ne connais pas votre histoire, ni ne sait ce que vous avez bien pu vivre depuis, mais j'ai pu constater que ce qui vous lié était plus important que les liens du sang aussi, promis juré, votre secret sera bien gardé. Après tout, je ne suis pas complètement blanc comme neige moi non plus même si je jure devant le tout puissant que jamais plus je ne porterais préjudice à ma femme ou à mes enfants.

-euh … ben merci Richard. Dit Dean alors que tous les deux avaient rougis.

-bon et bien, je crois que c'est là que nos routes se séparent n'est-ce pas ?

-en effet. Dit Sam en serrant une dernière fois la main de Richard. – on est content de vous avoir connus en tout cas.

-ouaip, des comme vous, on en croise pas tous les jours.

-oh quel dommage, si je trouve un autre esprit, promis, je vous le dis.

-euh, non merci ça ira, soyez-pas pressé. Dit Dean en serrant à son tour la main de l'homme.

Finalement, après quelques dernières paroles échangées entre eux, l'Impala finit par reprendre sa route, direction une nouvelle chasse ou alors … une petite semaine de vacances … en couple !

-Dean ?! Geint Sam en s'appuyant complètement sur son siège.

-quoi, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée moi, dit-il en posant sa main sur la cuisse de son frère, le sourire aux lèvres. – des petites vacances en Floride tiens, dans une chambre spéciale rien que pour toi et moi … je trouve ça génial.

-mm … dit Sam qui se soumet à la caresse sur sa cuisse en fermant les yeux.

Et c'est ainsi que les deux frères retournent à leur vie mouvementé alors que Richard avait pu retrouver sa femme, ses enfants, et l'amour encore plus puissant qu'il portait à chacun d'entre eux.

…..

Voilà, c'est désormais la fin de cette histoire, que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire et faire partager avec vous…. En espérant que vous l'ayez également appréciée jusqu'au bout !

Avec ma Best **MizunoYumi **(dont vous pouvez aller voir le compte, ses histoires sont pas mal et c'est moi qui les corrige ^^), nous avons pensé écrire une fic qui retracerait l'histoire de Sarah et Lucy Winchester, les filles de Sam et Dean … bien évidemment ! Voici l'histoire en gros :

_«Sarah et Lucy doivent faire un voyage dans le passé afin de sauver leurs parents qui sont tués par le démon qui les poursuit depuis qu'elles sont toutes petites. Elles se retrouvent donc dans le passé, et y retrouve leurs pères, Sam et Dean, de cette époque qui sont beaucoup plus jeunes et n'ont pas encore conscience ni même envisagé d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une relation sérieuse … elles vont tenter de vaincre le démon qui les a suivi dans leur voyage avec l'aide des Winchester tout en tentant de garder le secret de leur véritable identité pour ne pas chambouler l'avenir … mais c'est sans compter sur les frères qui commencent à se poser pas mal de questions… »_

Si jamais cette histoire vous tente, j'ai déjà commencé à l'écrire et je m'amuse comme une folle ! Surtout n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez ! 

Sur ce, je vous dis Au revoir/Salut/Bonne nuit/ A la prochaine … avec AngeNoirdesTénèbres … (c'est moi^^)

….ah au fait, une 'tite review, ça coute rien et ça fait super plaisir à lire ^^


End file.
